happiness
by Jaaavyt
Summary: Home is where the heart is. Peter/Alice/Ace.AU.Oneshot.


Hello there! It's been a while, and I felt like revising this story especially- so enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And do you, Alice, accept Peter White to be your husband and forevermore?"

_Hesitates, waits, accepts.  
_

_"I..do."_

Alice is not happy, she knows she isn't. No matter how many gifts Peter gives her, or how much affection he showers her with, she will never be able to smile. A real smile.

_But she tries._

After the ceremony is over, everyone leaves except for the newly wed.

Peter smiles at Alice, a sad smile, but he smiles nonetheless. He knows Alice will never love him the way he loves her, but that's okay, because as long as Alice is with him, _he is happy._

_._

_._

_._

_Her heart beats, she nears him. The sound that he loves oh-so much, "Alice." he says._

_ She gazes into his deep, deep red eyes. And she notices** him**. The same messy, dark brown hair of his, the stupid grin that's always, **always** planted on his face, the same outfit he always wears to work, his large hands compared to hers, and she misses it. Every small detail, in every nook and cranny, she misses him._

_ "I love you," She spoke softly, "I miss you, everyday and every bit."_

_He doesn't say a thing, he doesn't need to. He held her tightly in his arms, holding her, seeming to never want to let go.  
_

_And that's all she needs.  
_

.

.

.

Every night, it's the same.

"Goodnight Alice, I love you." Peter whispers in her ear, and falls asleep next to her.

_"I love you too." _Alice mumbles. But she doesn't have a good night.

It's not because she doesn't want to, it's because she can't. She toss and turns, guilty as charged, because Alice knows she doesn't love Peter. More like a brother, yes, but not like _that_. But she would always be okay the next morning.

When Peter asks if she had a good sleep, an instant smile approaches her face and she nods.

Now if you look closely at Peter, you could see the frowns on the corner of his mouth.

Peter knows Alice is not okay, _because he was awake all along._

_._

_._

_._

_Her eyes twitch as she stands waiting by the Clock Tower. Rain falls down harshly, she looks at the time.  
_

_Two hours has passed, no sign of him anywhere.  
_

_Another ten minutes.  
_

_And another.  
_

_"Maybe he's not coming after all," She says, darkly to herself, "or he's probably got lost."  
_

_Footsteps could be heard from behind, and she is suddenly tackled to the ground. "I'm sorry, Alice." He leans in and kisses her roughly, as she is pinned to the ground.  
_

_"A-Ace.."  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

On other days, it would be just okay, he would crack jokes and she would laugh.

They would have a _wonderful, wonderful_ time.

When Peter goes out to work, Alice would always sneak out and visit her favorite place. Alice would always talk.

_"Good morning!"_

_"I've brought something for you to eat, but I'm afraid it gotten a bit cold."_

_"Peter is doing fine! He's really funny at times too, much like you."_

_"Did you know? I miss your voice the most! You would always nag and be so mean to me, but I know you didn't mean it."_

But there were no responses. By the end of the day, Alice goes home, she always have this lonely feeling in her chest after she leaves.

.

.

.

_The next time she sees him, he looks tired. So, **so **tired. The same messy hair, the same stupid grin, the same outfit, the same rough hands. His eyes held fatigue and his stance a little off._

_He doesn't say a word, not a thing, but he stands there and waits. He waits for her.  
_

_And she ran.  
_

_She collapsed into his arms, tears start to slip from her beautiful eyes, she's exhausted.  
_

_Alice really, **really **knows how much she missed this man. For it has only been a few days and she nearly lost her mind.  
_

_Though what matters now is that they are together.  
_

_And that's all that matters.  
_

.

.

.

Peter cannot stand this any longer.

Seeing Alice miserable makes him miserable.

_So he lets her go._

The divorce papers are done, it hurts Peter to even look at it, but seeing Alice free and happy is worth it.

Peter kisses her one more time, a sad slow kiss, because Peter wants to preserve it _forever_.

Alice leaves and Peter waves sadly. Alice is not his anymore. But then again, _she never was_.

.

.

.

_"I'll be back later Alice!" He grins cheerily, a mixed wave of emotion flashed through his eyes. He doesn't know what he's feeling- but it hurts. _

_It hurts a lot.  
_

_Alice doesn't know what's going, but she knows something is wrong. The hold on his hand tightens, as if she never wants to let go.  
_

_"Come oooon! Alice I need to go!"  
_

_She tightens her grasp, "Don't leave me." She hesitates, looking up to his dark ruby eyes.  
_

_He slumps and surrender in defeat, "Okay you caught me!"  
_

_"I'll miss you Alice. Goodbye."  
_

_And her whole word faded to black.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Alice is free, and she thanks Peter for it. She returns to her beloved place once more, and she stands.

She stands for a long time, and she looks at the sole _tombstone_.

After a while of staring, tears fall and she whispers, _"I'm home."_

_Ace_

_1829~1853_

.

.

.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and that I didn't ruin too much of it!


End file.
